creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ancora Daemonium - Dämonen (I)
Dämonen (I) Allegorie für traumatische, verdrängte oder einschneidende Erfahrungen mit negativem Einfluss. Übersicht (Teil 9.1) Eins: Von leeren Versprechungen Gusseiserne Flügel stoben aufeinander, als sich die schweren Tore schlossen, das Herz eines Kindes zwischen sich. Gierig verschlangen die hohen Steinwände nachhallende Schritte, als eine schwarz gekleidete Frau einem kleinen Jungen den Weg gebot. „Komm Maksim!“, sie klang höflich, doch nicht gutmütig. Ihr Blick war geschient auf den langen grauen Gang, dessen dunkelrote, abgewetzte Teppiche Maksims Zukunft bestickten. „W-wo…? W-w-warum..? I-ich… Mama…!“, jedes seiner Worte schien sich im Aufblitzen fallender Tränen zu brechen. Alle paar Meter hielt er inne um zu schluchzen. Die Frau vor ihm ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab und entschleunigte lediglich ihr Schritttempo, dessen jahrelang eingeübter Rhythmus bereits vielen Kindern ihren ersten Gang durch diese Granithallen vorgegeben hatte. „Komm. Nicht stehen bleiben. Folge mir.“ Sie drehte sich um und schenkte dem kleinen Jungen ein eher verhaltenes lächeln. „Ich erkläre dir alles in meinem Büro!“ Maksim nickte unsicher. Er begriff nicht wo er war, warum er hier war, sein Verstand war erfüllt mit chaotischen Strudeln, die nur um einen einzigen Gedanken kreisten: Er war verlassen worden. Seine Eltern hatten ihn verlassen. Jetzt war er alleine an einem Ort den er nicht kannte, eingepfercht zwischen erbarmungslosen Mauern, möglicherweise nur mit dieser Frau vor ihm und…. Und IHNEN. Maksim spürte wie diese Erkenntnis ihn mit einem lähmenden Grauen erfüllte. Und so sprach er das einzige Wort aus, von dem er sich in diesem Moment ein wenig Luft versprach: „Ancora!“ Die Frau in schwarzer Tracht drehte sich auf dem Absatz und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Tränen und Angst wichen einem vertrauten Schmerz, der an seiner Wange aufblühte. „Aua….!“, ein weiteres Schluchzen überkam Maksims Lippen. „Ich möchte dieses Wort nie wieder von dir hören, Maksim! Ist das klar? Nie wieder!“, bellte sie. Ihr faltiges, großmütterliches Gesicht passte so gar nicht zur erfrorenen Wut die ihren Ausdruck beseelte. Überflutet von unscharfen Gedanken, Angst und Schmerz brachte er es nur zu einem schwachen Nicken. Die Frau ergriff seinen Arm und führte ihn etwas sanfter über die roten Teppiche. Maksim sah Türen, manche renoviert, manche aus antiquarischem, sprödem Massivholz. Er sah Gänge, verhangen von rotem Stoff an Wänden und Boden, er sah Sockel mit Kerzen und Vasen und Statuen, sah ein riesiges Gemälde, von dreizehn Männern an einem Tisch, sah einen türlosen Rahmen, der zu einer einschüchternden Ansammlung von Büchern führte. Schließlich lotste die Frau ihn eine schmale, mit Ebenholz verkleidete Steintreppe hinauf zum gebieterischen Eingang ihres Büros. Glänzende Vorhänge umrahmten Fensterbänke und Topfpflanzen. Das wenige Tageslicht, das vom dunklen Glas gestreut wurde, bannte eine ewige Dämmerung ins stille Zimmer. An der Rückwand eines penibel aufgeräumten Buchenschreibtischs drängten sich Ikonen und Gruppenfotos dicht an dicht. Maksim wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel sauber, sei es nur, um die Kälte des vergossenen Leids nicht direkt in den Atemwegen spüren zu müssen. Die Frau verwies ihn auf einen Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Setz dich, Maksim!“ Anschließend ergriff sie ein kleines, schmuckloses Porzellanservice, das auf einem unscheinbaren, schwärzlichen Kamin in der Ecke des Büros stand. Langsam, bedächtig, fast ohne jeden Atem ergoss sie grünlich glänzenden Tee in zwei passende Tassen, bevor sie den grob gearbeiteten Schreibtischstuhl für sich nahm und den Tee auf die Holzplatte stellte. „Trink!“ Maksims Augen folgten dem aufsteigenden Gespinst, aus dem abkühlenden Tee. Seine Finger tasteten zaghaft nach dem Henkel und führten die Tasse an die Lippen. Das Gebräu war wässrig und bitter, doch was sollte im Angesicht der eigenen Tränen anders schmecken? Die Frau holte ein Dokument aus einer Schreibtischschublade und begann zu lesen. „Dein Name ist Maksim DiCato, du bist acht Jahre alt, nicht wahr?“, brach sie die Stille ihres Büros nachdem sie ihre Teetasse von den Lippen abgesetzt hatte. Maksim nickte. Gepackt von einer unerwarteten Situation. Wann war er das letzte Mal einfach nur nach seinem Namen gefragt worden? Wann hatte das letzte Mal eine Fremde Person normal mit ihm geredet? So normal wie alle anderen miteinander redeten? „Weißt du, warum du hier bist?“, ließ die Frau darauffolgen, ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten. Mehr als ein Kopfschütteln brachte er nicht zustande. „Weißt du, wo du hier bist?“, sie fixierte ihn, offenbar durchaus an einer Antwort interessiert, doch der Schauer an kollidierenden Emotionen schien über seine Sprache erhaben. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?“, diesmal wagte Maksim überhaupt keine Reaktion. Der Schlag an seiner Wange schien sich als sanftes kribbeln verewigen zu wollen. „Schön.“, sie seufzte. „Trink noch ein bisschen Tee, das hilft!“, zum ersten Mal erlaubte sie ein etwas menschlicheres Lächeln auf ihrem faltigen Antlitz. Maksims Furcht wurde ein wenig durch Sanftheit gebremst. „Mein Name ist Bartholomea Manzig. Ich bin die Oberin dieses Agathinnenklosters, und so wie ich, bist auch du nicht ohne Grund hier, Maksim!“, „A-a…“, Maksim versuchte mit aller Macht, seiner erschöpften Zunge einen neuen Frühling zu bescheren. „Agathinnen…? Wie… St. Agatha?“, in der unendlich kleinen Chance etwas Vertrautheit aus der Fremde zu ziehen, kam ihm nur diese Frage in den Sinn. „Genau! Daher kommst du, nicht wahr?“, sie lächelte erneut, was in Maksim beinahe das Gefühl einer Leistung gedeihen ließ. „Sowohl dein Heimatdorf, als auch unser Kloster sind nach der heiligen Agatha benannt. Eine Geschichte, die du bestimmt bald erfahren wirst, aber darum bist du nicht hier!“, sie zögerte, offenbar nach Worten suchend. „Maksim, ich möchte dir sagen, dass deine Eltern dich lieben. Und auch, dass der Herr dich liebt. Gott, der Allmächtige passt auf uns auf und hütet uns, dich und mich und alle anderen Menschen, die du kennst und die du je kennen lernen wirst. Seine Liebe ist unendlich und unergründlich.“ Ihr Lächeln zuckte in eine mitleidige Richtung: „Du wirst hier allerdings auch lernen, dass Gott diejenigen prüft, die er liebt. Und manche… na ja, manche schaffen es, jede seiner Prüfungen zu bestehen. Aber Andere….“, sie hielt inne. Ihr Konterfei war durchzogen von unsicherem Mitgefühl. „Andere wiederrum schaffen das nicht. Und… „Und Menschen, die bei so einer Prüfung versagen, wenden sich manchmal an Mächte, die sowohl dem Herrn als auch dem Menschen böse Dinge wollen. Sehr böse Dinge.“ Sie begann damit, Maksim zu fixieren. „Maksim… deine Mutter hat einst, weil sie dich liebt, etwas sehr, sehr unbedachtes getan. Sie hat sich von leeren Versprechungen locken lassen. Aber was das war, soll sie dir lieber selbst sagen!“ Etwas Unbedachtes? Falsche Versprechungen? Er verstand nicht, was diese Frau meinen könnte, doch im Grunde interessierte Maksim nur der letzte Ausspruch der Oberin. „Wann soll sie es mir sagen? Wann kommt sie wieder?“, erstmals hatte die alte Nonne eine Rückkehr seiner Eltern für möglich erklärt… und das war einzige, was der kleine Junge hören wollte. „Sobald wir fertig sind.“, sie nippte an ihrem Tee, sichtlich froh nicht ins Detail gehen zu müssen. „Fertig? Womit?“, wieder diese Angst vor der versteckten Bosheit eines Menschen. So viele Kinder seines Alters waren bereits oft ‚fertig‘ mit ihm gewesen. „Mit deinem Exorzismus!“ Ihre Stimme bebte mit dem Ausklingen des letzten Wortes. Voller falscher Zuversicht, die Maksim jedoch nicht zu überzeugen schien. „Was heißt ‚Exorzismus‘?“, all die Angst, all der Schmerz des Verlassenwerdens, wurde im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Neugierde reingewaschen. Die beneidenswerte Gabe kindlicher Ablenkung kühlte die aufgewiegelten Emotionen. „Maksim…“, die alte Dame kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch. „Du hörst… Dinge, wenn du nachts im Bett liegst, oder? Wie oft?“ Maksims ganzer Körper wurde starr. Er schaffte es gerade so, das Wort „Manchmal“, aus seiner Kehle zu zwängen. „Was sagen sie?“, eine weitere Frage der Nonne. Maksim verstand nicht. Warum fragte sie ihn das? Gerade eben noch, hatte sie ihn für die Antwort geschlagen! „Sie sagen Anc…. Sie sagen immer dasselbe!“ „Weißt du Maksim…. Dies alles wirst du verstanden haben, wenn wir fertig sind. Dass du diese Stimmen hörst… dass du nachts diese Schatten siehst, ist etwas Schreckliches…“ Nur einige Lebensjahre trennten Maksim von einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Antwort. Nun brachte er nur ein schwaches Nicken hervor und fragte sich, ob die Oberin wohl wüsste, was in dieser Nacht im Dorf St. Agatha geschehen war. Noch immer erschauderte er beim Gedanken an Veits verzerrtes Gesicht. „Diese Schatten sind das Werk Satans.“, fuhr Manzig fort. „Satans, des Teufels, der dem Herrn und dem Menschen als sein schlimmster Feind begegnet.“ „Des… Teufels…?“, zwar hatte Maksim schon von einem Wesen, dass der Mensch als ‚Teufel‘ kannte gehört, doch nie zuvor erschloss sich ihm eine Verbindung zwischen den Monstren seiner Nächte und einem Teufel. Der Teufel war eine Figur, die sich in allerlei Märchen und Geschichten versteckt hielt… über die man manchmal sogar lachte… wie konnten die wispernden Schatten mit so etwas verwandt sein? Oberin Manzig schob seine Gedanken beiseite. „Doch hier, im Hause des Herren, in diesem Agathinnenkloster, können wir etwas dagegen tun! Gott ist so unendlich viel mächtiger als der Satan! Und wir, die wir ihm dienen, sind im Stande, den Satan auszutreiben. Wir können dir helfen, Maksim! Wir können dafür sorgen, dass die Monster für immer verschwinden!“, und ihren Worten fügte sie ein Lächeln an, dass den kleinen Jungen mit ihrer reinherzigen, großmütterlichen Aura wärmte. „Verschwinden? Verschwinden für immer?“, und mit Maksims flüstern, waren all die glänzenden Tränen versiegt. Wie wäre ein Leben ohne die Schatten? Ohne das Flüstern aus den Wachträumen unterm Sternenhimmel? Ohne Ancora? Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags lösten sich all die Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit, hinweggenommen durch eine bessere Zukunft. „Ja, verschwinden!“, die alte Frau trank ihren Tee aus und nickte, „das ist Exorzismus, Maksim! Wir haben sogar einen Spezialisten aus dem Vatikan dafür! Wir werden die Dämonen austreiben und wenn wir damit fertig sind, kannst du wieder nach Hause!“ Und dies war die wohl schönste Botschaft, die er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. „Nach Hause…? Ohne… ohne sie?“, durfte er diese Hoffnungen wirklich wagen? Nachdem sein Leben vom unberechenbaren Klang nicht-menschlicher Stimmen begleitet worden war? „Ja, Maksim! Aber wir wissen auch nicht, wie lange es dauert, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass der Mann aus dem Vatikan viel Zeit benötigen wird. Deshalb wirst du, so lange du hier bist, auch hier schlafen und zur Schule gehen!“ „Schule…?“, fragte er und spürte einen Dornen in der herrlichen Hoffnung. Würde er noch mehr Kinder treffen, die ihn quälten und auslachten? Sie lächelte. „Natürlich! Aber keine Sorge… du wirst dich bald hier einleben und Freundschaft mit den anderen Kindern schließen. Aber jetzt komm mit! Ich zeige dir das Kloster!“ Oberin Manzig unterzeichnete das Dokument in ihren Händen, wobei Maksim einen Blick auf ihre säuberliche Handschrift erhaschte. Anschließend erhob sie sich und bedeutete dem Jungen ihr zu folgen. Gemeinsam kehrten sie dem Büro den Rücken, in dessen religiöser Erhabenheit Maksims Leben von neuem beginnen sollte. „Oh ja… eine Sache noch!“, fast ohne Vorwarnung kehrte Finsternis zurück in die warmen Gesichtszüge der Nonne. „Dieses… dieses Wort dass die Dämonen… die Monster dir zuflüstern…“, ihre blitzschnellen Finger umklammerten seine Schulter. „Versprich mir, dass du es niemals wieder aussprechen wirst, verstanden? Es ist Gotteslästerung der furchtbarsten Art!“ Und der Junge versprach… schon damals geplagt von der Vorahnung, sein Wort nicht halten zu können. Zwei: Hoffnungen und Träume Was als strahlender Sonnenaufgang begonnen hatte verkam zu einem trüben verschleierten Himmel. Maksim und die Oberin traten aus dem altertümlichen Klostergebäude hinaus in einen gepflasterten Innenhof. Unterkünfte für Schwestern, Schüler und Gäste erhoben sich in sprödem Weiß und beinahe aggressiver Unauffälligkeit, direkt im Schatten der kunstfertigen Fassade. Maksim drehte eingeschüchtert den Kopf. Der Hof und die Gemäuer waren für ihn gewaltig. Er stellte sich vor wie die Fenster der Unterkunft sich in Augen verwandelten die über granitbedeckten Hof wachten. Ein dunkler Stahlzaun markierte das Ende des geheiligten Grundstücks und der Junge war sich sicher, die Ansätze eines Friedhofs hinter der Klosterwand gesehen zu haben. Er hatte keine Angst vor Friedhöfen. Genau gesagt fürchtete er sich tagsüber vor wenigen Orten, nicht einmal vor denen, die ihm fremd waren. Nur die Menschen, vor allem aber ihre herablassenden Blicke, waren es, die die Schauer aus Angst und Hass hinter seiner weichen Haut hindurchjagten. Und nun würde er neuen Menschen ausgeliefert sein. Möglicherweise vielen neuen Menschen. Er schluckte und krallte seine schwitzenden Hände in seine Ellbogen. „So!“, Oberin Manzig öffnete eine undurchsichtige Glastür und winkte ihren neuen Schützling in ein blendend weißes Treppenhaus. Er folgte ihr, Stufe für Stufe in einen Gang, der sich nur von außen verschließen ließ und der beidseitig mit Türen durchsetzt war. Maksim hörte das Geräusch eines Fernsehers aus einem geöffneten Zimmer. „Dies sind die Schlafräume. Wir haben bereits ein Zimmer für dich reserviert. Essenszeiten und Hausregeln findest du auf einem Papier auf deinem Schreibtisch, du….“ Sie blieb auf dem Gang stehen, als eine unliebsame Frage ihren sonst so disziplinierten Gedanken entstieg. „Du kannst doch lesen, oder?“ Maksim nickte. War das nicht selbstverständlich? Sollte er sich durch diese Frage gekränkt fühlen? Er wusste es nicht. Doch im Moment hatte er das Gefühl gar nichts mehr zu wissen… „Gut! Komm jetzt, wir sind da! Lebe dich erst einmal in deinem Zimmer ein! Ich werde in zwei Stunden zurück sein und dir alles zeigen und erklären.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf Maksims Schulter. „Ich weiß, du hast heute viel geweint! Aber das wird nicht immer so sein! Der Herr lässt uns immer hoffen, Maksim! Immer! Also hör niemals damit auf!“, sie kniete sich neben ihn. „Ich verspreche dir, der Herr wird dich nicht vergessen, selbst wenn du dich manchmal verlassen fühlst! Und um seinetwillen musst du jetzt tapfer sein! Für ihn, für deine Eltern, deine Freunde, deine Familie und für alle, alle Menschen! Verstehst du das?“ Der Junge stockte. Tapfer sein? Wann war er jemals tapfer gewesen? Seine Eltern hatten ihm auch oft gesagt er solle tapfer sein, doch wann immer…. Wann immer SIE kamen blieb ihm nichts als Einsamkeit und höllischer Angst. Doch um einen weiteren Schlag zu vermeiden nickte er. „Du bist ein guter Mensch, Maksim!“, flüsterte Oberin Manzig. „Das sehe ich dir an! Keine Sorge, du bist hier bestens aufgehoben und wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, frag einfach!“ Sie stand auf und klopfte an eine Mahagoni-Pforte, ununterscheidbar von jeder anderen Tür innerhalb des Ganges. „Andreas!“, rief sie in den lichten Raum dahinter. „Andreas, hier ist ein neuer Zimmergenosse!“ Die Nonne schob ihren neuen Schützling in den Schlafraum und ging ihres Weges. Reinigendes Licht fuhr in Maksims Pupillen als er den Raum betrat. Vor ihm stand ein Junge, wenig größer und kaum älter als er selbst. Schwarze, herabhängende Haare hielten ein Lächeln zusammen, als er Maksim die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Hallo! Ich heiß‘ Andreas! Und du?“ „M… Maksim….“, seine Stimme klang widerwillig, was den Jungen nicht beirrte. „Hallo Maksim!“, er drückte seine Hand, erst stark dann schwächer, fast rücksichtsvoll. „Wir sind jetzt Zimmergenossen! Das heißt du und ich wohnen jetzt hier! Ich hoff‘ dass wir bald Freunde werden!“ Die Art wie er sprach, die Art was er sagte…. Es klang beinahe einstudiert. Maksim rieb seinen Ärmel übers Gesicht, in der Hoffnung die salzigen Rückstände der Trauer zu verbannen. „Ich…. Ich….“, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. In seinem Leben hatte er bereits viel zu viele falsche, eingeübte Freundschaftsangebote bekommen, nur um dafür zum Zentrum des Spottes zu werden. Doch dieser Junge war anders. Irgendwie vertrauenswürdig. Eine leichte Naivität ging von ihm aus, während er seine Begrüßung vortrug. „Ich auch!“, Maksim zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das trotzdem auf seltsame Weise befreiend war. Sie sprachen eine Weile, darüber wie lange Andreas bereits hier lebte, dass er in drei Monaten zehn wurde und darauf hoffte, dann von seinen Eltern besucht zu werden. Dass auf demselben Korridor ein Mädchen namens Johanna und ein Junge namens Simon wohnten, die Andreas zu seinen Freunden zählte und, was beiden Jungen durchaus als wichtiges Thema empfanden, wann die Schüler dieses Internats fernsehen, spielen oder sich frei bewegen durften. Wie angekündigt erschien die Oberin zwei Stunden später. „Komm! Ich werde dich nun im Kloster herumführen.“. Maksim stieg vom Hochbett des Zimmers (Andreas schlief lieber unten) und folgte ihr, froh um das bereits bekannte Gesicht. „Darf ich mitkommen?“, entfuhr Andreas eine unbeherrschte Frage, die er sogleich mit einem hektischen Schlag gegen die eigenen Lippen bedachte, so als wollte er verhindern, dass sie an die Ohren der Oberschwester drang. „Sind deine Hausaufgaben erledigt?“, die präzise Strenge ließ die kleinen Jungen zucken. „N… nein…“, er senkte den Blick. „Dann dürfte dir die Antwort ja klar sein! Komm Maksim!“ Andreas drückt ihm noch einmal die Schulter, bevor Maksim der schwarz-weißen Dame aus dem Zimmer folgte. Sie zeigte ihm zunächst einen Aufenthaltsraum, in dem mehrere ältere Schüler in einen Röhrenfernseher starrten, führte ihn in einen riesigen Speisesaal im Erdgeschoss, der jedoch nur spärlich in Benutzung war, die wenigen Schüler die an den Tischen saßen, ließen Maksim stutzig werden. „Ähm…“, er zog leicht zittrig an den Ärmeln der Nonne. „Ja?“, noch immer schaffte es ihr hochaufragender Anblick, ihn mit Ehrfurcht erfüllte. „Ähm…. Alle hier haben dieselben Kleider…. Ist das eine Schuluniform?“, seine Stimme klang dünn, flüsternd und unsicher, fast so als weigerten sich selbst die schwächsten Winde, seine Lunge zu verlassen. „Oh... ja. Wir sind hier der festen Überzeugung dies dient der Disziplin! Du wirst ab morgen auch eine bekommen! Aber jetzt los! Wir haben noch ein bisschen was vor uns!“ Maksim war viel zu beschäftigt, sich selbst in den Grautönen vorzustellen, die die riesenhaften Leiber der älteren Jahrgänge umwoben. Er sah einen vielleicht sechzehnjährigen Jungen an, der mit Gleichaltrigen an einer langen Holzbank aß. Würde er auch so groß sein, wenn er dieses Kloster wieder verließ? Ein gnädiges Schaudern verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Als nächstes erkundeten sie den Hof etwas gründlicher. Jetzt wo die Stunden der Ruhe sein Gemüt etwas geglättet hatten, sah Maksim auch keine drohenden Welten aus Angst und Granit mehr, die in den Häusern lauerten. Stattdessen erkannte er gewöhnliche Gebäude. Obwohl der Hof ihm noch immer gewaltig vorkam, schien er auch nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, den Horizont in schierer Größe zu verschlingen. Dennoch, der eiserne Gitterzaun gab ihm das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein. Zum ersten Mal fielen ihm Tischtennisplatten, direkt neben den Unterkünften auf, er erblickte Schaukeln und Wippen an einer kleinen Grasfläche, eine Weide, deren hölzerne Wucht direkt an der Grenze zwischen Klostergelände und Friedhof gedieh. „Schülern ist es verboten, den Friedhof zu betreten! Ich möchte dich nicht dort erwischen, klar?!“, erklärte die Oberin, sobald sie nahe genug waren. Der Junge nickte schwach. „Gut, und jetzt komm, ich zeig dir die Kapelle, die Wasch- und die Klassenräume.“ Maksim hatte bereits jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, nachdem er erfuhr, dass beten in der Kapelle jederzeit erlaubt war und er einige Klassenräume persönlich inspizieren konnte. Er sah Duschen und nach Geschlechtern aufgeteilte Toiletten, Büros und kleinere Bibliotheken. Einen vergleichsweise modernen Computerraum neben abgenutzten Münztelefonen (deren Benutzung einer raren Erlaubnis bedurfte). Zuletzt führte die Oberin ihn zurück in sein Zimmer, wo Andreas bereits, begierig auf seinen Bericht, die Stellung hielt. „Ihr Zwei kommt in zehn Minuten in den Aufenthaltsraum! Dort stellen wir Maksim dem Rest der Kinder vor.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Oberschwester im Gewirr ihrer geheiligten Hallen. „Den…. Rest….?“, Maksim starrte hilfesuchend in die Augen seines neuen Freundes. „Ja! Aber keine Angst, die sind nett!“, wieder klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter, seine Stimme schwang über zu einer kindlichen Theatralik irgendwo zwischen echtem Zuspruch und einer Lebensweisheit, die er selbst nicht verstand: „Ich weiß wie es ist neu zu sein!“ Und so traten sie vor ihr Zimmer und beschritten die Gänge zu ihren Altersgenossen. „Auf einen musst du aber aufpassen!“, Andreas blieb auf halbem Weg stehen, getroffen von einem Gedanken. „Und auf wen?“, Maksim klang alamiert. „Auf Phillip. Den mit den rotbraunen Locken! Der ist zwei Mal sitzen geblieben und wurde von seinen Eltern hierher gebracht, weil er irgendwie schwer zu erziehen ist!“ Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Zimmergenossen. „Der ist ein echtes…“, seine Stimme ging ins verstohlene über, so als fürchtete er sich vor den Ohren der Wände: „Ein echtes Arschloch! Also so richtig! Aber keine Angst! Du musst einfach weg von ihm bleiben.“ Maksim nickte und kicherte fast. Die Art wie Andreas sprach; so gedehnt, so weit über der geistigen Reife seines Alters, so liebenswürdig unwissend. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal echte Sympathie für jemanden Empfunden? Seit Marielle dürfte sein neuer Zimmergenosse der Erste sein. Eine seltsame Wärme befremdete Maksims Innerstes. Bisher hatte ihn noch niemand mit den Blicken angestarrt, die er derart hasste. Bisher war man ihm noch nicht mit jener allzu vertrauten Abscheu begegnet, die sonst am Schatten seines Kinderkörpers klebte, bisher hatten sogar SIE sich ruhig verhalten. Wenn alle Kinder hier wie Andreas waren…. Vielleicht würde die Oberin wirklich Recht behalten! Vielleicht war dies der Beginn seiner Erlösung. Ein leichtes, aber ernstgemeintes Lächeln entstieg seiner Seele. Jenem Geist eines Kindes, der so viel stärker, so viel widerstandsfähiger, so viel schwerer zu brechen war, als der eines Erwachsenen. Er würde hier Hilfe finden! Da war er sicher! Bald wären SIE für immer weg und er konnte zurück nach Hause! Er würde seine Eltern und Marielle wiedersehen! Und vielleicht würde er dabei sogar noch mehr neue Freunde finden! Ja! Ganz bestimmt! Alles würde hier besser werden! Alles! Jetzt kam es ihm beinahe dumm vor, so sehr geweint zu haben, als das Auto seiner Eltern wegfuhr. Als sie nun im Aufenthaltsraum ankamen sah er eine Menge von fröhlichen Kindern, deren Namen er sich auf Anhieb nicht merken konnte. Vorsichtig hielt er nach einem Jungen mit rotbraunen Haaren Ausschau, den er letztendlich auch fand. Doch dieser betrachtete Maksim nur mit gelangweiltem Desinteresse. Sollte ihm recht sein. Er bekam sowieso mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ihm lieb war. Nachdem er sich einen Nachmittag lang still verhalten und den Gesprächen neuer Klassenkameraden gelauscht hatte, war es schließlich an der Zeit für die Kinder, zu Bett zu gehen…. In einem Schlafanzug des Internats erklomm er die Sprossen zur oberen Matratze, während er die Laken unter sich rauschen hörte, als Andreas sich in ihnen zusammenrollte. „Gute Nacht, Maksim!“, gähnte er. „Gute…. Gute Nacht…!“ Und wieder einmal spürte Maksim, wie sich Angst und Trauer in seiner Kehle verhärteten, wie ein Blutdiamant. Der Tag war so voller Ablenkung, voller Vorfreude und Optimismus gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo er schlafen gehen sollte, wo weder Sonne noch Worte ihn vor seinen Gedanken schützen konnten, sah er all das wieder, was ihn noch vor wenigen Stunden zu zerschmettern drohte. Der Motor seiner Eltern…. Ihre Tränen, bevor sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatten, Marielles panisches Gesicht während ihrer Flucht…. Und Veit, dessen zähnefletschende Wut sich im Halbdunkel auf der Messerklinge spiegelte. Hatte er wirklich vorgehabt…? Und schon wieder weinte Maksim. In der finsteren Stille seines hohen Bettes, inmitten eines Klosters von dem er nicht einmal genau wusste, wo es lag. Was…. Was wenn SIE doch noch kamen? „Ancora!“, hauchte er so laut er es wagte in sein Kissen. Doch es blieb nicht das einzige Wort. „Mama…..!“, er schnäuzte seine Nase am Saum seines Lakens, bevor er, kraftlos im Bett liegend, unter der erdrückenden Last des vernarbenden Leids erzitterte. „Was hast du?“, fragte eine verschlafene Stimme unter ihm. „Heimweh?“ Maksim hielt den Atem an. Die Erinnerung, dass er nicht alleine war, wurde bereits von Einsamkeit geschwärzt. „Ich…. Ich weiß nicht….“, konnte man es Heimweh nennen? „Vermisst du deine Eltern?“, fragte Andreas. „Oder deine Freunde daheim?“ „Ich hab‘ nur eine Freundin….“, entgegnete Maksim. „M… Marielle heißt sie….“ „Marielle?“, fragte Andreas, „und wie ist die so? Erzähl mal!“ Und Maksim erzählte. Wie er in der Schule geschlagen und gedemütigt wurde (den Grund dafür ließ er aus so gut er konnte), wie Marielle für ihn da war und ihn beschützte. Wie sie zusammen gespielt und gelacht hatten, wie er sich als kleineres Kind sogar vorgestellt hatte, sie eines Tages zu heiraten und wie sehr er sich fürchtete, sie könnte ihn vielleicht irgendwann nicht mehr mögen. Im Erzählen schliefen beide Jungen ein. Plötzlich war Maksim wieder auf den Straßen St. Agathas. Eine fünfeckige Kirche durchstach den schwarzen Äther des Traumhimmels. Hinter sich vernahm er eindeutig Marielles Stimme: „Schnell! Schnell!“ Maksim sah sich auf eine eigenartige Weise selbst, ausgestattet mit den unbegreiflichen Sinnen des Schlafs, die mehrere Perspektiven gleichzeitig beherrschen. „Ich halte dich nicht für ein unschuldiges kleines Kind, du Monster!“, krächzte ein Wesen dass sich aus dem Nichts heraus zum Menschen materialisierte; Veits rundliches, durch Brillengräser verziertes Gesicht erschien in den träumerischen Schemen. Das Messer in seiner Hand funkelte und blitzte, während sich seine Finger auf groteske Weise verlängerten. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Maksim, dass der große Mann weinte…. Und dass seine Augen mit den Tränen schmolzen. Sein Körper wuchs unnatürlich, während er sich über die zitternden Gestalten der Kinder beugte. Er wurde länglich und dürr… Zuletzt erschien es beinahe, als umspannte sein Fleisch nur noch eine einsame Wirbelsäule, aus der abgemagerte Gliedmaßen sprossen. „Maksim….! MAKSIM!“, Marielles Rufe steigerten sich ins Panische. Maksim spürte das zitternde Klammern ihrer Hand, während auch er selbst von Schüttelkrämpfen erfasst wurde. „Nein…. Bitte…!“, rang er um Worte, doch sein flehen stieß nur auf Veits schreckliche Gestalt, die in der Kraft von Maksims Albtraum ins Groteske wucherte. Sein Gesicht deformierte sich weiter und weiter, das Messer in seiner Hand triefte vom Blut eines Stiches, der nur in Maksims Seele geschah. Dann öffnete sich ein Riss. Genau über Veits schmelzendem, rechtem Auge fraß sich ein schwarzes Loch in die Substanz des Traums. Zuerst klein, doch stetig wachsend, zuerst alleine, dann begleitet von unzähligen Schnitten durch das Kontinuum der Traumlandschaft. Der Junge wirbelte herum. Die gesamte Szene zerfaserte wie ein uralter Vorhang. Panisch drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen! Marielle! Sie war verschwunden, obwohl Maksim ihre Hand noch immer in seiner wahrnahm. „Sie….. sie….“, ihre Stimme erklang so deutlich wie zuvor. Und fast zeitgleich noch etwas anderes, ein Geräusch so verstohlen, so geheimnisvoll, so vernichtend wie ein ferner Seesturm. Etwas, dass selbst die unmittelbarste Furcht vor Veit zurückdrängte und seinen Körper schmerzhaft erstarren ließ: „Ancora…!“. Maksim spürte das Entsetzen durch seine Arme, seine Beine, sein Blut und seine Sinne kriechen. In den schwarzen Rissen, hinter der Finsternis erkannte er rot glühende Augen. Sie fühlten sich beinahe vertraut an. Wie die schrecklichen Ängste, vor denen er, selbst so weit weg von Zuhause, noch immer zittern musste. „Ancora….“, „MAKSIM!“, er hörte Marielle noch immer schreien, verzerrt von einer hoffnungslosen Panik, die so gar nichts mit den warmen, tröstenden Worten zu tun hatte, die sie sonst zu ihm sprach. „MAKSIM! SIE FRESSEN MICH! SIE FRESSEN MICH!“ „Nein….! Stopp…. Nein!“, Maksim vernahm kaum noch sein eigenes, von Verzweiflung ertränktes Wimmern. „Ancora….! Ancora Daemonium!“, das Flüstern hallte aus den wachsenden Löchern der Traumwelt. Schließlich wurden all die düsteren Farben der Nacht, der Straße, der Kirche und sogar des mordlüsternden Mannes vor ihm ausgelöscht, bis das drückende Schwarz nur noch von rotem Glühen durchbrochen wurde. Marielles ersterbende Stimme war zu hören, zusammen mit der schwachen Wärme ihrer Hand. „Ancora….“, hörte er ein langgezogenes Hauchen an seinem Ohr und sein Körper verkrampfte zu einem letzten Schauer der Panik, als sich eine weitere Hand um sein Gelenk schloss. Maksim erwachte und rang nach Atem. Er spürte eine feuchte, unangenehme Wärme zwischen seinen Beinen, doch der Rest seines Körpers war noch immer gefangen in den ersterbenden Ruinen seiner nächtlichen Fantasie. Langsam wagte er, sich umzublicken. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und vom Bett aus sah er Ansätze von grünen Baumwipfeln durch das Fenster. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zwängte das Gefühl zurück in seine Knochen. „Mama…“, stieg seine schwächliche Stimme der fremden Zimmerdecke entgegen. Doch seine Mutter war weit weg…. So weit weg, wie es sich seine kindliche Fantasie nur vorstellen konnte. „Ancora…..“, rang er seinen ausgetrockenen Lippen ab. Er setzte sich auf und lugte über den Bettrand. „Andreas?“, flüsterte Maksim, sehnsuchtsvoll nach einem Beschützer. Seine Mutter war nicht hier, ebenso wenig wie Marielle. Es blieb nur sein Zimmergenosse, doch vielleicht konnte Maksim ja lernen, ihm ebenso zu vertrauen wie seiner besten Freundin. „Andreas…?“ Andreas lag nicht in seinem Bett. Maksim kletterte die Leiter hinunter, zog sich behelfsmäßig um und trat auf den verlassenen Flur. Ein unbehagliches Schlucken wälzte sich durch seinen Hals. Wo waren alle? Hatte er verschlafen? Hatte Oberin Manzig alle anderen außer ihn zusammen gerufen? War das wieder ein Streich? Eine Grausamkeit von Kindern, die ihn nicht einmal kannten und trotzdem mit seinen Hoffnungen spielten? Und dann sah er die langgezogene Krallenspur, die sich über zwei Türrahmen am Ende des Ganges erstreckte. Eine blitzschnelle Woge der Panik toste seinen Brustkorb hinab. Wie konnte das sein? Die Oberin hatte ihm Hilfe versprochen! Sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass sich alles ändern würde, dass er Freunde fände und dass SIE für immer weggehen würden. Das war ein Gotteshaus…. Und Gott hatte alle Macht der Welt, das wusste er. Er tapste in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraumes, wo ein Stimmengewirr immer lauter wurde. Die Zimmertür war nur angelehnt und so schielte er durch den Spalt und konnte sehen, wie Andreas auf einem Sofa saß, den Kopf völlig starr geradeaus gerichtet. In seinen Augen und seinen vibrierenden Lippen schwelten Angst und Entsetzen, eine schreckliche Furcht, die Maksim so bekannt vorkam, dass er erschauderte. Um Andreas herum standen die restlichen Kinder, die er gestern kennen gelernt hatte; sprachen mit ihm, tippten ihn an und waren durchdrungen von Unbehagen und ernsthafter Sorge. Maksim lauschte angestrengt, doch erhaschte nur unsichere Satzfragmente: „Jetzt sag doch, was passiert ist…“, „Was hat er gemacht?“, „hab’s auch gehört…!“, „da…! An der Tür…!“ „Aber woher…? Das muss…!“ Dazwischen die Stimme der Oberin: „….sich sicher fühlt, sagte seine Mutter. Ich dachte, wenn man ihm erlaubt Freundschaften zu schließen, wäre schon sehr viel getan. Aber wenn es solche Auswirkungen hat, müssen wir schnell handeln! Der Spezialist kommt bald! Direkt aus dem Vatikan! Wenn es derjenige ist, den ich beantragt habe, ist es bald ausgestanden!“ Maksim blinzelte. Was immer hier geschah, konnte doch nicht seinetwegen sein… oder doch? Die Oberin hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sie Fragen, wenn er etwas nicht verstünde… Vorsichtig trat Maksim in den Aufenthaltsraum, seine zittrigen, unsicheren Schritte auf Andreas gelenkt. Dass die Oberin und zwei weitere Nonnen ebenfalls anwesend waren, dämpfte seine Angst. Einige Sekunden lang bemerkte ihn niemand. Nicht bevor der vom Schock durchwühlte Junge auf dem Sofa, in Maksims Richtung spähte. Für einen Zeitraum zu kurz um ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen, kreuzten sich ihre Blicke… Und Andreas begann zu schreien. Laut, durchdringend und unkontrolliert spie er seinen Schrecken durch Luft und Mensch. Er schleuderte seine Hände von sich, glänzender Speichel sprang von seinen Zähnen und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem Abgrund der jeder von Angst gebrochenen Seele vorausgeht. Ein Schrei folgte auf den nächsten. Ohrenbetäubend und Mitleid erregend. Maksim stolperte zurück und konnte sich gerade noch an einem Tisch festhalten. Verschreckt starrte er in die Gesichter, die ihn umringten. Niemand sprach. Scheinbar genügten die spitzen Schreie. Und doch begriff Maksim allzu schnell, welche Bedeutung die Stille zwischen den Schreien trug. Er sah Furcht in den Gesichtern. Furcht und Zorn der Maksim und nur Maksim galt. Sowohl Kinder, als auch die Ordensschwestern trugen denselben Ausdruck, der noch vor kurzen Sonnenzyklen den Lynchmob von St. Agatha vereinte. Der vorherige Tag säte Hoffnungen und Träume machten sie wieder zunichte. All der Optimismus verblich, als sich die Energie aus Andreas‘ Rachen langsam erschöpfte. Maksims Augen waren jeglicher Ruhe beraubt, als er sie über die Menschen vor ihm zucken ließ, doch in jedem Antlitz sah er nur Fassungslosigkeit und Ablehnung…. Bis auf eine einzige Person: Ein Junge mit rotbraunen Locken hob sich vom Rest seiner Klassenkameraden ab, als sich ein langsames, monströses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Drei: Unzerbrechliche Zweige Drei Monate waren vergangen, und noch immer –selbst jetzt- verfolgte ihn die Erinnerung an seinen ersten Morgen hier. Jetzt, da er in der Kirchenbank saß, Schulter an Schulter mit den anderen Kindern der Klosterschule, in einer vorderen Reihe. Die Kirchenbänke waren nach Altersklassen aufgeteilt, also saß er weiter vorne, nicht weit von den unermüdlichen Augen von Oberin Manzig, die die sonntägliche Messe abhielt. Von Zeit zu Zeit riskierte Maksim einen Blick nach rechts. Ganz auf der anderen Seite saß Andreas, in verkrampfter Haltung, stur konzentriert auf die Worte der Ordensschwester. Nach der ersten Nacht schlief Maksim alleine. Im Mutterhaus war für ihn ein alter Lagerraum zum bewohnbaren Zimmer umfunktioniert worden. Und nur rauschendes, flüsterndes Blattwerk, direkt vor seinem Fenster, bewachte seine nächtliche Unruhe. Er hatte mehrmals versucht, mit Andreas zu sprechen. Wollte ihm alle Schwüre leisten, die ihm einfielen, dass SIE ihm Tagsüber nichts tun könnten… Selbst wenn das eine Lüge war. Aber Andreas mied ihn mit allen Mitteln. Und seine zwei Freunde, Simon und Johanna, hatte Maksim nun auch kennen gelernt… unter demselben Hass, den ihm einst die Kinder seines Heimatdorfs entgegenbrachten. „Der Herr sei mit euch!“, erstickte die Stimme der Oberin seinen nachhallenden Gedanken. „Und mit deinem Geiste!“ Ein Chor, der von hell klingenden Kinderstimmen über misstönenden Stimmbruch bis hin zur reifenden Festigkeit des Erwachsenwerdens reichte, schlug der predigenden Nonne entgegen. Maksim gelang es gerade rechtzeitig das ‚…''Geiste''‘ herauszuwürgen. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren, wandte er alle Willenskraft auf, die er noch besaß. Er musste gerade sitzen, brav antworten, nicht auffallen, egal wie. Zwei weitere Nonnen patrouillierten die Gänge neben den Kirchenbänken auf und ab. Schwester Tatjana hieß die Jüngere (Maksim erkannte den Namen seiner ehemaligen Kindergärtnerin wieder), Schwester Jakobine die Ältere…. Und sie beide glichen sich im Bündel unzerbrechlicher Zweige in ihrer Hand. Wann immer ein Schüler keine anständige Haltung zeigte, nicht zeitgleich mit den anderen Aufstand, sobald die Oberin es verlangte, sobald ein Schüler in der Kapelle seine Uniformität verlor, erwartete ihn ein harter Schlag mit den Weidenzweigen. ‚Vor Gott sind wir alle gleich!‘, hatte die Oberin ihm unlängst erklärt. ‚Und so sollten wir uns in der Messe verhalten.‘ Maksim hatte schnell begriffen, dass die Oberin zwar durchaus Wärme und Freundlichkeit für die meisten Schüler aufbrachte, aber wenn es um Gott ging, keinen Spaß verstand. „Erhebt euch und lasset uns beten!“ Halb respektvoll, halb ängstlich erhob sich die Menschenmasse aus dreihundert Schülern. Maksim konnte sich der Bewegung gerade noch anschließen. Er bekämpfte den Drang, sich zu kratzen. Die Klosteruniform hatte einen Ausschlag auf seiner Haut verursacht gegen den die wässrigen Salben, die die Internatsärztin ihm verschrieb, nur wenig halfen. „Herr, erhöre uns!“, gab Oberin Manzig vor, „Lass das Blut Christi über unsere dürstenden Seelen fahren, wir sehnen uns nach deinem ewigen Reich! Taufe uns im Licht deiner Herrlichkeit! Schütze uns vor der Sünde aus den Mäulern des Teufels!“ „Wir bitten dich, erhöre uns!“, folgte ihr ein Chor. Beim letzten Wort der Predigerin spürte Maksim verstohlene Blicke über seinen Rücken schnellen. Inzwischen war ihm nur zu klar geworden, wofür die Schüler dieses Klosters ihn hielten. „Amen. Kommen wir zur Abfrage!“, verkündete die Nonne, und eine Woge aus stiller Panik überkam den Kapellensaal. Nun würde ein Schüler aus seinem Platz auf der Bank gerufen werden und die Fragen der Nonnen beantworten müssen. Er stand dabei vor der Wahl der richtigen Antwort und einem Hieb mit dem Weidenzweig auf die Handrücken. „Heute Fragen für die Kinder.“, die Stimme der Oberin klang trocken und freudlos. Maksim schwitzte. Was wenn er derjenige wäre? Er biss sich auf die Zunge und vermied es, die Oberin anzusehen. Alle anderen Kinder folgten seinem Beispiel. „Johanna! Komm nach vorne!“ Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, erstickte einen Schreckensschrei. Für kurze Zeit war zittern das einzige, wozu ihre Muskeln fähig waren. „Johanna….!“, eine winzige Spur von Ungeduld drückte die Stimme der Oberin. Johanna wusste, eine dritte Aufforderung hätte keine sehr angenehmen Folgen…. Und so setze sie sich in Bewegung und nahm ihren Platz unter dem Kruzifix ein. Schwester Tatjana und Schwester Jakobine stellten sich neben sie, während ihre Weidenbündel bedrohliche Schatten warfen. „Es ist wichtig, die geweihte Heilige unseres Klosters stets präsent zu halten! Von klein auf sollte der Respekt vor Heiligen genährt werden!“, sie stellte sich neben Johanna auf. „Zeig uns was du gelernt hast! Fasse die Geschichte der Heiligen Agatha zusammen!“ Das war noch eine kindgerechte Aufgabe, verglichen mit den für Maksim unverständlichen Rätseln, die die Bibel sonst noch bereithielt. Johannas verzweifelter Blick kroch durch die Menschenmasse vor ihr, doch Hilfe war nicht auszumachen. „Ähm… Ähm….! Die… Die heilige Agatha war eine Bewohnerin von…. Von…. Acania…“, eine der Nonnen hatte ihr Handgelenk gepackt und ließ das Zweigenbündel auf Johannas Handrücken sausen. Sie schrie kurz auf, als sie hölzernen Zungen ihrer Haut einen grausamen Kuss aufzwangen. „Catania!“, verbesserte Jakobine in mitleidlosem Tonfall. Das Mädchen wagte nur ein unterdrücktes Wimmern als Reaktion auf den Schlag. Sie warf erneut einen flüchtigen, hilfesuchenden Blick durch die Menge und fuhr mit kleinlauter Stimme fort: „Also…. Also…. Agatha von Catania, ähm, lebte in Sizilien und ähm… sollte mit einem Kaufmann verheiratet werden, der war ein Heide der…. Götter aus Rom angebetet hat. Aber Agatha war Christin und hat ihn deshalb nicht gewollt! „Er… äh… Quintillius hieß er“, (-die Erleichterung, auf den Namen gekommen zu sein, stand so deutlich auf Johannas Gesicht, dass Maksim unterdrücktes Gekicher hörte-) „er ließ sie deswegen verhaften und einsperren. Sie wurde, äh, gefoltert um sie doch noch dazu zu kriegen, ihn zu heiraten aber sie hat alles ausgehalten. Immer wenn sie gefoltert wurde, kam nachts der heilige Petrus und hat…. Hat ihre Wunden gesalbt.“ Johanna spähte fast unmerklich auf ihre Hände, Jakobines Lippe zuckte kurz. „Irgendwann ist sie trotzdem an ihren Verletzungen gestorben… Aber als sie gestorben ist… ist der, der Vulkan bei Catania“, ein dritter flehentlicher Blick in die Menge aus voyeuristischen Mitschülern, „der Vulkan ist durch Gott ausgebrochen und der Statthalter Quintillius ist als Strafe vom Pferd gefallen und gestorben.“ Der letzte Teil ihrer Erzählung klang eher wie eine Frage. Das war auch Schwester Jakobine nicht entgangen, deren Fingerspitzen die matten, braunen Weidenzweige liebkosten. Für den Splitter eines Augenblicks glaubte Maksim, ein Lächeln auf ihren faltigen Lippen zu erkennen. „Da fehlt aber noch richtig viel!“, bemerkte sie mit trockener, tonloser Stimme. „Deine Hände, Johanna!“ Das kleine Mädchen schluchzte herzzerreißend. Maksim bekämpfte den Drang, ihr etwas Hilfreiches zuzurufen, oder wenigstens wegzusehen, doch beides war verboten. Johanna mochte ihn nicht, und doch… zu sehen wie jemand vor einer ganzen Schule bloßgestellt wurde, ließ die Vergangenheit in ihm jedes mal neu entbrennen; gerade was die Geschichte der heiligen Agatha anging. Jakobine holte aus, Johannas Hände zitterten. „Nein, ich denke es wird reichen!“, Oberin Manzigs Stimme füllte die von buntem Licht durchflutete Kapelle. „Wenn du uns sagen kannst, was wir aus dieser Geschichte lernen, hast du die Abfrage bestanden, Johanna.“ „Wir…. Wir lernen, dass Gott Heiden bestraft, die Böses gegen Christen tun, aber auch, dass Gott diejenigen prüft, die er liebt.“, beantwortete Johanna die Frage. Der letzte Teil dieses Satzes mochte zwar nicht ihrem eigenen Sprachschatz entsprungen sein, doch die Oberin nickte zufrieden: „Gut, das kann man gelten lassen, geh wieder auf deinen Platz.“ Johanna atmete aus. Die Anspannung verließ sie, wie ein Sandsturm eine Oase. Vor Erleichterung bebend kehrte sie zur Kirchenbank zurück. Jakobine schwieg. Ihre Enttäuschung war entweder sehr geschickt verborgen, oder nicht vorhanden. Der Rest des Gottesdienstes verlief ereignislos, abgesehen von zwei weiteren Hieben, für Schüler, deren Haltung nicht zum Rest der Kapelle passte. Maksim war mehr als dankbar, als die Oberin ihre Schüler aufforderte, in Frieden zu gehen. Draußen war es Sommer. Auf den Straßen jenseits des Stahlzauns flimmerte die Luft auf den grauen Flächen wie das Blut des Sonnenlichts. Eine Stampede von Schülern verließ die Kapelle und trat auf den Innenhof, beginnend mit den Älteren. Maksim drückte sich durch die uniformierte Menge, auf der Suche nach Andreas. Er war beherrscht vom Wunsch nach Versöhnung – nach Entschuldigung. Getrieben vom Gedanken, seine dämonische Geburtsschuld mit der Vergebung anderer Menschen zu sühnen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen drängte er sich durch die Gassen aus Muskeln und Stoff, den Blick auf Andreas‘ Hinterkopf gerichtet, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter griff. „Hey, Maksim!“ Phillip, ein lebhafter, lächelnder Junge, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre älter als er (trotzdem noch immer in derselben Klasse), hatte einen sanften Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und versuchte, ihn durch bloße Berührung aus der Menge herauszulenken. „Ja…?“, fragte Maksim und beäugte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Andreas ihn vor genau diesem Mitschüler gewarnt hatte, zudem erinnerte ihn die gesamte Ausstrahlung dieses Jungen allzu sehr an Julian Steehl… „Ich bin gerade nochmal von der Oberin gerufen worden!“, begann Phillip. Seine Stimme klang kindlich hoch, fast melodisch, voll von Wärme, die Maksim hörte, ohne sie zu fühlen. „Das hier soll ich dir geben! Sie hat gesagt, dass du’s erst nach dem Gottesdienst lesen sollst, weil du dich sonst nicht konzentrierst!“, er reichte Maksim einen sorgsam gefalteten Zettel: ‚Maksim Heute um 11:30 Uhr im Aufenthaltsraum einfinden zum Treffen mit deinen Eltern Unterschrift: Bartholomea Manzig‘'' Maksim riss mehrere Male den Mund auf. Ein kurzer Text, auf der er die Handschrift der Oberin wiedererkannte. So wenige Worte und doch genügten sie, um seiner ganzen Welt Flügel zu verleihen. Er musste sich anstrengen, bei allem pulsierenden Glück nicht das eigene Gleichgewicht zu vergessen. „M…m…meine….!“, setzte er an, „Eltern?“, beendete Phillip mit einem freundlichen Lachen „Ja! Die von anderen kommen auch manchmal vorbei, nur….“, der ältere Junge pausierte kurz. „Na ja…ähm. Nur meine nicht.“ Und ein winziger Moment, in dem Phillip seinem Blick auswich genügte, um in Maksim leises Mitleid aufkeimen zu lassen. War Phillip vielleicht nicht das, was Andreas in ihm sah? Soweit Maksim ihn kannte war er manchmal laut, aufbrausend und einnehmend, aber zu den Lehrern freundlich und zu den Schülern offen. Trotzdem wahrten fast alle seiner Altersgenossen einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm. Vielleicht war er Maksim ja ganz ähnlich… er schien sich als einziges Kind nicht vor ihm zu fürchten. „Danke! Danke! Vielen Dank!“, beherrschte Maksim seine überschwängliche Freude. Er winkte Phillip noch einmal zu und rannte in Richtung des Wohnheims, da sich die Masse an Schülern inzwischen aufgelöst hatte. Seine Eltern! ''Seine Eltern! Im Laufen kamen Maksim die Tränen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn ab heute öfter besuchen. Vielleicht würden sie sogar Marielle in den Ferien mitnehmen, vielleicht würde er regelmäßig Besuch erhalten dürfen. Und zwar so lange…. So lange bis SIE endlich weg waren! Die Treppen hallten in gedämpften Donner als Maksim nach oben sprintete. Die Türen flatterten als er sie aufstieß. 11:30 Uhr stand auf dem Zettel. Er wusste die genaue Uhrzeit nicht, doch seine Erwartung ließ sich nicht bremsen. Aber der Aufenthaltsraum war leer. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Um diese Zeit und bei diesem Wetter, war so gut wie nie ein Kind in den stickigen Zimmern. In der Mitte des niedrigen Tischs jedoch, lag ein weiterer Fetzen Papier, bekritzelt mit einer erwachsen wirkenden Schrift: ‚Für Maksim‘. Als er sich näherte, bemerkte er eine kleine Schachtel, direkt darunter. Mit zittrigen Fingern hob er sie auf um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. ‚Rauchen kann tödlich sein‘, lautete die Botschaft auf ihrer Rückseite. Völlig verdutzt drehte er das Päckchen in seinen Händen. Was sollte er mit Zigaretten? Keiner seiner Eltern rauchte, im Gegenteil, seine Mutter hatte ihm oft erklärt, wie gefährlich und eklig das Rauchen sei und dass Maksim niemals damit anfangen solle, wenn er älter war. Warum könnten seine Eltern also…? „DU!“, dröhnte eine unbarmherzige Stimme hinter ihm seine Gedankengang beiseite, „also doch! Na warte!“ Schwester Jakobines drahtiger, faltiger und doch so mächtiger Arm ergriff Maksim und zerrte ihn mit sich. „Rauchen, ja?“, zischte sie, „und das nicht nur in deinem Alter sondern auch noch in einem Agathinnenkloster?!“, sie schnitt eine wutverzerrte Grimasse, deren aufgerissene Augen und gedehnten Mundwinkel entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerten. Maksim spürte wie ein sanfter Luftzug ihre hervorschnellenden Hände ankündigte, als sie ihm mit flacher Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Zweimal, dreimal, viermal, so lange bis schmerzhafte Irrlichter vor seinen kullernden Augen tanzten und ihm schwindelig wurde. „Aber ich… aber….“, dieses Mal bemerkte Maksim die Tränen gar nicht erst. „Ich hab sie nur gefunden! Ich hab sie nicht geraucht! Ich bin nur hier, weil meine Eltern mich besuchen!“ Er reichte ihr die Mitteilung von Phillip um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Das ist doch nie im Leben die Schrift der Oberin! Auch noch die Unterschrift einer Schwester fälschen, ja?“, der Pulsschlag der alten Frau trat aus ihren geröteten Schläfen, während sie sprach. Ihre Pupillen verengten sich und Maksim spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. „Du hast Disziplin sehr viel nötiger als ich dachte, Satanskind!“, verlor sie die Beherrschung. „Aber warte nur… Warte…!“, sie wirkte direkt angestrengt von ihrer eigenen Wut. Sie schwitzte und keuchte, während sie den kleinen Jungen anstarrte. „Aber…. Aber… das war ich nicht!“, verzweifelt suchte Maksim nach einem Ausweg. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er seine Bestrafung nicht dieser Frau überlassen wollte. „Der… Der Zettel… Da war noch ein Zettel auf der Schachtel… und außerdem… Meine Eltern…!“, doch das besänftigte Jakobine nicht im Mindesten: „Deine Eltern kommen dann, wenn wir dir alles, und ich meine ALLES ausgetrieben haben! Keinen Tag früher, ist das klar? Nicht heute und nicht morgen!“ „….was?“, die Unterlippe des kleinen Jungen zitterte. Nicht nur ignorierte sie den Zettel an der Zigarettenschachtel, in ihrem Wutanfall zerschmetterte sie all die kostbare Wärme, die Maksim in einem Anflug von Wunschdenken wiederentdeckt hatte. Maksim spürte, wie sein Magen rotierte. Wie der Ausschlag auf seiner Haut durch Schweiß und Stresshormonen in beißenden Juckreiz verfiel. Wie die Welt um ihn herum sich in eine hohle, grausame Fassade verwandelte, bar jeder Realität. Dann, wie auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartend, spähte ein weiteres Gesicht durch den Türrahmen, ein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck viel zu böswillig für seine kindlichen Züge wirkte. Maksim DiCato verstand. Natürlich hatte Phillip ihn hintergangen. Man hatte ihn mehrmals explizit vor Phillip gewarnt… Warum also….? Warum hatte er ihm glauben geschenkt? Wie konnte Maksim, der die Doppelzüngigkeit der Menschen kannte wie kaum ein anderes Kind, auf ihn hereinfallen? Seinen bloßen Worten hätte er nie getraut, doch Phillip hatte nicht einfach behauptet, dass Maksims Eltern hier wären. Er hatte ein Schriftstück vorbereitet, dessen Unterschrift echt genug aussah um falsche Hoffnungen zu säen. Auch hatte Phillip ihn zu keiner Zeit seine Abneigung spüren lassen. Er hatte normal mit ihm gesprochen, hatte die Haltung gezeigt, nach der Maksims achtjähriger Verstand einen gutherzigen Menschen ausgewählt hätte. War es diesem Phillip so leicht möglich, ihn zu berechnen? War es derart einfach für ihn, seine Erfahrungen zu umgehen? Wenn ja, warum? Wieso hatte er das getan? Dies war der grausamste Streich, der ihm je gespielt worden war und er geschah aus einem völlig nichtigen Anlass! Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandelte sich Maksims innerstes in einen nie dagewesenen Hass. Unwissend darüber, dass Phillip diesen Hass aufsog, wie flüssiges Glück. „Ancora!“, entfuhr ihm ein leises Hauchen und noch während er es aussprach, schlug er sich panisch die Hand vor den Mund. Schwester Jakobine erblich. Sie krallte sich in Maksims Kragen und der kleine Junge spürte, wie sich die Wut in ihrem Zittern einem Höhepunkt entgegensteigerte. „Du… kommst…. Jetzt… mit…“, flüsterte sie. Ihre winzigen Augen durchbohrten ihn. Als sie Maksim zum Türrahmen zerrte, wandte sie sich noch einmal an Phillip: „Gut gemacht, es war richtig von dir, mir Bescheid zu sagen.“ Es klang nicht, wie ein voll ausgereiftes Lob, doch es genügte, um Phillip ein süffisantes Grinsen zu entlocken. „Natürlich, Schwester. Danke, Schwester.“, er drehte sich in Richtung seines Opfers. „Tut mir echt leid Maksim, aber niemand hat das Recht, die Regeln zu brechen!“, setzte er hinzu und konnte nicht widerstehen, seiner Schadenfreude klang zu verleihen. Zufrieden damit, seine Zigaretten losgeworden zu sein, verschwand Phillip in sein Zimmer. Maksim sagte nichts. Diesmal hatte er verstanden. Vielleicht endgültig. - Schwester Jakobine brachte ihn in ein kleines Zimmer im Keller des Gewölbes. „Du bleibst jetzt erstmal ein paar Nächte im Karzer, Satanskind! Das ist sowieso besser für uns! Und sollte die Oberin fragen, was passiert ist, wage es ja nicht, Widerworte zu geben!“, herrschte sie und zerknüllte den Zettel mit der Aufschrift ‚Für Maksim‘ hinter ihrem Rücken. Maksim schwieg so duldsam er konnte. Selbst als er mit der Faust ins Gesicht und in den Magen geschlagen und schließlich alleine in diesem schwach belichteten Karzer gelassen wurde. Es gab nur winzige Fenster, doch die spendeten genügend Licht für den –abgesehen von Bett und Holztisch- Leeren Raum. Früher hätte er sich vielleicht gefürchtet, doch nun war es ihm nur Recht. In Einsamkeit ließen ihn wenigstens die Menschen in Frieden. SIE würden ihm in seine Träume folgen, egal wo er war. Maksim stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. Vier Nächte zählte er, die er im Karzer verbrachte. Als er sich an den modrigen Geruch des langsam rieselnden Kalks gewöhnt hatte, begann er beinahe, sich wohlzufühlen. Einzig sein Ausschlag wurde schlimmer, da er zwar zweimal am Tag Essen, und sogar einige Bücher, aber keine Salbe bekam. Dies war jedoch ein geringer Preis dafür, den Hass seiner Mitschüler nicht spüren zu müssen und so erschrak Maksim beinahe, als Oberin Manzig am Nachmittag des fünften Tages die unscheinbare Pforte zum Karzer aufstieß. „In zwei Wochen beginnen die Sommerferien, Maksim!“, lautete ihre Begrüßung. Wie immer trug sie Haltung und Würde als Insignien. „Vielleicht darfst du dann nach Hause.“ Maksim antwortete nicht. Ihm fehlte mittlerweile der Mut, an eine solche Verheißung zu glauben, nicht einmal der Oberin selbst. Wie so oft fiel es der Oberschwester nicht schwer, zu erraten was er dachte. „Hör zu Maksim, ich weiß nicht genau, was zwischen dir, Schwester Jakobine und Phillip vorgefallen ist, aber du hast deine Strafe durchgestanden und solltest du doch unschuldig gewesen sein, war es gut, dass du ein paar Tage Ruhe hattest.“ Im letzten Teil ihres Satzes schwang eine moralische Unsicherheit mit, die jeden dann und wann überfällt, der über Kinder und ihre Schuldfähigkeit richtet. „Sei es wie es sei. Was ich dir sagen will ist: Ich bin die Einzige, von der du Auskunft über deine Eltern annehmen solltest und ich sage dir: Du wirst deine Eltern wiedersehen. Heute Morgen traf der Exorzist aus dem Vatikan ein. Wir beginnen sofort. Vielleicht bist du heute Abend schon vom Einfluss Satans befreit.“ Während die Oberin sprach, erlaubte sie sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Für Maksim war das jedoch nicht annähernd genug. War Phillip bestraft worden? Würde Schwester Jakobine sich entschuldigen? Konnte er an diesem ungerechten Ort denn irgendein Versprechen glauben? „Maksim…“, wiederholte die Nonne mit einem leichten Anstieg an Bedrohlichkeit, „ich weiß, du hast Angst, aber der Mann aus dem Vatikan ist niemand, den man warten lässt. Ich kenne ihn. Komm jetzt!“ Langsam setzte sich das Kind in Bewegung. Die Oberin zögerte kurz und nahm dann seine Hand. „Maksim, dies ist heiliger Boden, ich würde dich nicht anlügen! Wir werden die Dämonen austreiben!“, bekräftigte sie und auf irgendeine Weise gelang es der Wärme ihrer Hand und der Festigkeit ihrer Worte, ihn zu neuer Hoffnung zu verführen. Maksim konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, ob er die Oberin mögen sollte, oder nicht. Sie führte ihn hinaus aus dem Kloster, vorbei an den neugierigen Augen seiner Mitschüler, bis zur Weide am Rand des Friedhofs. Einige Zweige waren abgebrochen worden, doch das war immer so, da die Zweigenbündel rasch eintrockneten und somit nutzlos wurden. Die Weidenzweige zu Bestrafungszwecken mussten frisch sein. Biegsam. Schmerzend. Und so wurde die Weide regelmäßig ihrer Gerten beraubt. Maksim hoffte nur, dass die heutige Ernte nicht ihm galt. Schließlich passierten sie die verwitterten Grabsteine des Friedhofsgeländes, bis hin zu einer eindrucksvollen Steinbaute, die im Zentrum des Gottesackers aufragte. „Dies ist der heiligste Ort des ganzen Klostergeländes!“, flüsterte die Oberin, als sie vor einer Krypta mit offenen Toren ankamen, bei der sich bereits drei Menschen angeregt unterhielten. Von Tatjana und Jakobine abgesehen, war es vor allem der alte Mann, dessen stoischer, entrückter Anblick Maksims zitternde Fasern mit Unbehagen erfüllten. Das Blau seiner Augen schimmerte im Widerschein des Nachmittagshimmels, es war so hell dass man ihn beinahe für blind halten könnte. Lediglich die kaum sichtbare Bewegung seiner Falten, die sich vom ungebrochenen Weiß seines Haupthaars über seinen Körper erstreckten, zeigte seine Lebendigkeit an. „Pfarrer Petrarca?“, verkündete Oberin Manzig ihre Anwesenheit und Maksim glaubte beinahe, eine leichte Verbeugung wahrzunehmen, „das hier ist Maksim.“ Der Junge spürte, wie ihn ihre Hand nach vorne stieß, wie um ihn zu präsentieren. „Er ist es also? Ich verstehe.“, Pfarrer Petrarca würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes, als seine feste, gebieterische Stimme der Sommerluft Bedeutung verlieh. Eine Aura von Autorität, von Ehrfurcht, von dunklen und mächtigen Geheimnissen des Christentums umgab den Kleriker. All die Fragen, die Maksim durch den Kopf schossen wurden von der Präsenz des Geistlichen zurückgedrängt. Dann, für den halben Herzschlag, den der Priester Maksim ansah, spürte der Junge etwas das er nicht verstand… und nicht verstehen wollte. „Gut, dann zögern wir es nicht länger hinaus. Oberin, seien Sie so gut und führen Sie uns in die Kammer.“, er klang selbst dann noch abwesend und gedankenverloren, wenn er einen Befehl aussprach. Ohne Umschweife ergriff die Oberschwester Maksims Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Abstieg in die Krypta. Der Junge starrte gebannt in das gähnende Tor des Erdmantels, das sich vor ihm auftat. All das wohlige Kribbeln, das die Oberin noch vor wenigen Minuten zu streuen vermochte war dahin. Erinnerungen an all finsteren Orte spukten durch Maksims Gedanken. Schränke, fensterlose Räume, verwinkelte Gassen unter drückender Nacht, durch die er mit Marielle zusammen gehuscht war. Diese Krypta war das Tor zu IHREM Reich. Er versuchte, die Panik herunterzuschlucken. Widerstand zu leisten, erschien ihm in Gegenwart des Pfarrers und der Nonne, als genauso wenig ratsam, und so schwieg er und folgte der Oberin fügsam und stumm. „Sagen Sie, Herr Pfarrer Petrarca“, ergriff Schwester Tatjana, die jüngere Nonne, das Wort. Es musste das erste Mal sein, dass Maksim ihre Stimme hörte. „Wenn sie das Problem dieses….“, sie zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange, „dieses Kindes lösen können, helfen Sie uns vielleicht auch bei der Lösung anderer Probleme?“ Sie pausierte, als die kleine Gruppe von Menschen begann, eine lange Treppe hinabzusteigen. Nach einigen Stufen, als der Geistliche noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Vor kurzer Zeit hat sich in dieser Stadt ein Satanistenzirkel formiert und ich finde…“ „Tatjana, bitte!“, lenkte die Oberin ein, „du sprichst von ein paar verblendeten Kindern, die zwar vom Sittenverfall, nicht aber vom Satan befleckt wurden. Und gesellschaftlicher Verfall ist weder Angelegenheit eines Klosters, noch die eines Exorzisten! Stell also keine halbgaren Fragen an Herrn Petrarca!“ Ihr scharfer, mahnender Tonfall bewegte Tatjana nur zu einem „Ja, Oberin!“ „Oh, im Gegenteil“, widersprach der Geistliche. Ich finde sehr wohl, dass der Teufel auch im Sittenverfall wirkt, in der Gesellschaft, der Erziehung und auch in der Hierarchie der Kirche. Meiner Meinung…“ und damit begann eine kurze Diskussion über Dekadenz, bei der keine der Nonnen ihre Unterwürfigkeit verlor. Sie endete, als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankamen und von der Grabkammer in Empfang genommen wurden. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Marienstatue, die jedem Neuankömmling den Rücken zuwandte, ihr Blick ruhte auf einer Grabplatte zu ihren Füßen. An den Wänden der Krypta standen (für Erwachsene) hüfthohe Kerzen. Maksim sah, wie sich Pfarrer Petrarca neben ihm aufbaute. Die Illusion von Mimik, die die Schatten flackernder Kerzen auf sein Gesicht warfen, verliehen ihm etwas Gespenstisches und Boshaftes. Etwas das Maksim mit all den Menschen verband, die er aus tiefstem Herzen fürchtete und verabscheute: Mit Veit, der einst versuchte, ihn zu ermorden. Mit Julian Steehl, der ihn in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt hatte. Mit Phillip, der die Narben auf Maksims Seele zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzte und mit all den Einwohnern St. Agathas, die seinen Tod wünschten. „Schwestern, bereiten Sie ihn vor.“, gebot der Kleriker. Tatjana und Jakobine ergriffen seine Arme und zogen ihn zu Marienstatue. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Gegenstände, die neben der Statue auf dem Boden abgelegt waren. Eine Bibel, gespickt mit Papierfetzen, die wohl als Lesezeichen dienten, ein Krug, gefüllt mit Wasser, dessen unbeleuchtete Oberfläche nur Dunkelheit reflektierte und…. Entsetzen, scharf und unaufhaltsam wie eine Erkenntnis ergriff Maksim bis ins tiefste Mark. Ein Bündel Weidenzweige, schmucklos mit einer Kordel verschnürt, lag direkt vor ihm auf der kalten Grabeserde. Elastisches Holz, aneinandergebunden unzerbrechlich, nur existent um Schmerz zuzufügen. Um Widerstand zu brechen. Maksim keuchte einen halbverschluckten Schrei und spürte die Krämpfe aus Angstzittern, die seinen Körper vereinnahmten. Jakobine und Tatjana zogen ihm Jacke und Unterhemd seiner Klosteruniform aus. Er wehrte sich nicht. Kein Kind dieser Schule wagte es, sich seiner Bestrafung zu verweigern. „Arme nach vorne!“, bellte die ältere Nonne. Der Drang, einfach zu rennen höhlte seine Emotionen aus, doch die Schwestern ergriffen seine Arme als er nicht sofort Folge leistete. Mit geschickten Fingern befestigten sie ein Lederband an seinen Gelenken, dass sie sogleich an die kunstvoll gefertigte Taille der Statue vor ihm schnürten. Er war gefesselt, hilflos und harrte einer Prozedur, die er sich kaum vorzustellen wagte. „Wir müssen sicher sein!“, flüsterte der Pfarrer mehr zu sich selbst, „die Zweige!“ Und auf sein Kommando ergriff Schwester Jakobine das Weidenbündel. Maksim konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch seine Fantasie beschwor das Bild eines boshaften Lächelns vor seine Augen. Die Vorstellung wie sich ihre Grübchen in Freude verzerrten, wann immer ein zitterndes Kind seine Züchtigung erwartete, ließ ihn frösteln. Warum musste sie die Weidenzweige nehmen? Warum sie? Nicht sie! Bitte nicht sie! „Halt!“, Oberin Manzigs autoritärer Tonfall linderte Maksims aufwallende Panik etwas. „Lass mich die Weidenzweige übernehmen, du betest, Jakobine!“ „Aber Oberin!“, konnte Schwester Jakobine ihren Trotz nicht verbergen, „das ist doch keine Aufgabe für jemanden Ihres Ranges, ich…!“ „Keine weitere Diskussion!“, erstickte Manzig den Protest und ergriff das Bündel in Jakobines Hand, „ich übernehme die Zweige. Falls es überhaupt nötig sein sollte!“ „Sind wir uns dann einig?“, fragte Petrarca aus den Halbschatten heraus. Als Antwort positionierte sich die Oberin direkt hinter Maksims nacktem Rücken. „Gut!“, kommentierte der Pfarrer. „Beginnen wir mit der Beschwörung. Schwestern, das Weihwasser.“ Ein kalter Schock durchfuhr Maksim, als der Wasserkrug über ihm ausgekippt wurde und die kühlen, funkelnden Rinnsale seinen Rücken hinabflossen. Nachdem der letzte Tropfen gefallen war drückte der Geistliche deine knochigen Hände an Maksims Schläfen. Mit den Fingerspitzen hielt er seine Augenlider geöffnet. „Exorcismus te!“, begann Petrarca zu sprechen, „Omnis immunde spiritus! Omnis Satanica Potestas! Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii! Omnis congregatio diabolica! In nomine et vertute Domini Jesu!“ “In nomine Domini Jesu!”, fielen die Schwestern ins Gebet ein. Maksim versuchte, an der Marienstatue vorbei zu schielen, doch die Hände des Exorzisten hielten ihn im Klammergriff. Hatte er gerade gesagt, sie würden mit einer Beschwörung beginnen? Würden die Leute hinter ihm versuchen SIE herbeizurufen? Der Schweiß rann an seinem Körper hinab und ließ den Ausschlag entsetzlich Jucken, doch Maksims Hände waren gefesselt. Was wenn SIE wirklich gleich erschienen? Er wollte weg! Weg von hier! Nach Hause! Zu seinen Eltern! Hilfesuchend blickte er auf, als könne die heilige Maria ihn schützen. Doch sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Das gemeißelte Haupt der steinernen Mutter wachte nur über das Totenreich. „Ancora…!“, hauchte er, als ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über die Lippen schwand. Er schrak auf. Das taube Gefühl, dass das Weihwasser auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte schwand. Nein…. Nein! Er hatte es ausgesprochen! In Gegenwart der Nonnen und des Priesters hatte er es ausgesprochen! „Meine Befürchtungen sind eingetreten.“ Pfarrer Petrarcas Stimme zeigte keinerlei Spuren menschlicher Emotion. „Die Dämonen offenbaren sich durch ihn. Sie haben seinen Verstand bereits vergiftet!“, er ließ einige Sekunden in Stille verstreichen, wie um seinen Worten Gewicht zu verleihen. „Oberin, machen Sie Gebrauch von den Zweigen. Schwestern, beten Sie!“ Und damit ließ er Maksims Kopf los und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Was? Nein…. Nein, bitte Oberin!“, stotterte der Junge, als er die leichten Schritte der Oberschwester an seinem bloßen Rücken wahrnahm. „Nein… bitte, nein… ich…!“ Doch er kam nicht zum Ende. Eine nie gekannte Kraft führte Manzigs Arm, als sie die Weidenzweige gegen die ungeschützte Haut des Kindes trieb. Wo war all die Zurückhaltung, die sie dem kleinen Jungen sonst entgegenbrachte? Maksim schrie, dass der Kerzenschein vor seinen Augen erbebte. Kreischte, als der Ausschlag über seinen Schulterblättern aufplatzte und die Weidenzweige rote Furchen hinterließen. „Imperat tibi Christus! Aeternum Dei Verbum!“, nahm der Pfarrer seine Gebete wieder auf, „qui pro salute generis nostri…“, weiter verstand Maksim nicht. Seine wahrgenommene Welt explodierte in farblosen Flammen, als das Bündel von Weidenzweigen ihn erneut traf. Ein weiterer spitzer Schrei gellte aus seinem Rachen. Zwischen den Schlägen zitterte er. Wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen und die Augen der Oberin zu suchen. An seinem Rücken flossen Schweiß und Blut hinab und mischten sich wie Schmerz und Ekel. Und die Oberin schlug ein drittes mal zu. „ES TUT MIR LEID!“, jaulte Maksim und ließ sich seiner panischen Verzweiflung freien Lauf, „es tut mir leid, dass ich das Wo… AAAAH!“, ein vierter Schlag malträtierte sein bereits geschundenes Fleisch. Beim fünften Schlag fiel er auf die Knie und nur seine Handfesseln bewahrten ihn vorm Zusammenbruch. Als hätten sie es erwartet erschienen Tatjana und Jakobine rechts und links neben ihm und zerrten ihn auf die Beine, ohne ihre Gebete zu unterbrechen. Ein sechster Schlag, ein sechster Schrei. Das Blut hatte die Weidenzweige angefeuchtet, sodass sie den Schmerz noch effizienter übertrugen. „ICH WOLLTE DAS ALLES DOCH GAR NICHT!“, brüllte Maksim. Er spürte einen brennenden Schwall Erbrochenes, der langsam seine Speiseröhre erklomm. „ICH WOLLTE DOCH NIE, DASS… AAAH!“, wieder ein Schlag. Wieder schürften sich die Weidenzweige durch das Netz seiner Nervenbahnen. „B- b- bitte…!“, mehr rang Maksim seiner Stimme nicht ab, als sich die Zweige von ihrem Schlag zurückzogen. „Ancora….!“, hallte es leise durch die heilige Ruhestätte. Maksim erstarrte bis hin zur vollkommenen Reglosigkeit. Das war nicht seine Stimme. „Ancora….!“ Ein kalter, hohler Klang, geboren aus Zungen, die die rationale Welt verspotteten. Das unheiligste aller Worte schmiegte sich an Maksims Gehörgänge. SIE waren hier…. „Nein…!“, keuchte der Junge und seine von Salz und Wasser aufgequollenen Augenlider zuckten. „Nein! NEEEIN! LASSEN SIE MICH RAUS! LASST MICH RAUS! ICH WILL RAUS!“ Er warf sich mit aller Gewalt gegen seine Fesseln. Schleuderte sein ganzes Gewicht nacheinander in alle Richtungen, trat um sich, auch auf die Gefahr hin eine Nonne zu treffen. Die Schwestern neben ihm hielten ihn jedoch nur noch unerbittlicher fest. Er konnte die Anspannung in ihren Fingerspitzen fühlen. Ihr ängstliches Zittern. Noch immer beteten sie, doch Maksim verstand in seiner Rage keinen einzigen Laut. „Ancora…!“, obwohl es unsagbar leise klang, vibrierte das Wort wie ein Donnergrollen durch das Innere der Krypta. Ein schwerer Schritt ließ Maksim zusammenfahren. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich die Dunkelheit zwischen den Kerzenstrahlen verdichtete, verformte und wie diffuse Konturen aus dem Boden hervorquollen wie ein Geysir aus Pech. Die Griffe der Nonnen wurden eisern, die Gebete hastiger… brüchiger… furchtsam. „Beten Sie weiter!“, hörte Maksim einen festen Befehl aus weiter Ferne. Seine Wahrnehmung verschmolz bereits mit der höllischen Ausgeburt, die in der Grabstätte erschienen war. „Wir dürfen vor den Dienern Satans keinen Schritt zurückweichen! Beten Sie weiter! Oberin, Sie dürfen ihn nun auf keinen Fall schlagen! Es ist gefährlich, die Dämonen in diesem Stadium zu reizen! Der eigentliche Exorzismus beginnt jetzt!“, Petrarcas gebieterische und doch kalkulierte Worte verschwammen in Maksims strapazierten Hirnhälften. „Ancora…!“, erklang die Stimme erneut. Das fürchterliche Brennen auf Maksims Rücken ließ nach. Ebenso die Gewalt über Finger… Hände… Arme… Zehen… Füße… Beine… Lenden… Brustkorb… Hals… rote Edelsteine entbrannten inmitten einer schwarzen Schlucht im Gefüge der Realität, als die Augen der Kreatur aufleuchteten. Im selben Moment verlor Maksim seine letzten Sinne und glitt hinüber in eine barmherzige Ohnmacht. - „Junge…!“, sickerte eine entfernte und diffuse Stimme aus dem Nichts hervor. „Junge!“, mit einem dumpfen Brummen kehrte Maksims Bewusstsein in seinen Schädel zurück. Er atmete langsam ein. Die Fesseln an seinen Händen waren entfernt worden und nur ein brennendes Echo ihrer Anwesenheit blieb auf seiner Haut zurück. Er atmete langsam aus. An seinem Rücken fühlte er den Marmor der Marienstatue, der sein zermartertes Fleisch wohlig kühlte. Sie mussten ihn umgedreht haben, war sein erster Gedanke. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es endlich vorbei war. Eine unaufhaltsame Müdigkeit senkte sich über ihn, wie das Zwielicht auf einen verregneten Himmel. Einfach weiterschlafen! Ja! Er musste die Augen gar nicht erst öffnen. Die ‚Junge‘-Rufe ignorieren und schlafen…. Schlafen… „JUNGE!“, knochige Finger ergriffen sein Kinn, aufgeladen mit den Kräften des Zorns. Maksims Lider klafften auseinander und er blickte genau in Pfarrer Petrarcas eisblaue Pupillen, wie sie im faltigen Gesicht des Exorzisten ruhten. „Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?“, fragte der Geistliche. „Ich will heim….“, jammerte Maksim. Er begriff nicht was vorging. Genau gesagt verstand er den Sinn dieser Tortur nicht im Geringsten. „Hast du mit den Dämonen gesprochen?“, präzisierte Petrarca seine Frage, während seine Beherrschung sehr instabil klang. „Was? Niemals… Ich…!“, murmelte Maksim, noch immer nicht mit klarem Verstand. „ich würde nie…“, noch bevor er geendet hatte, ließ der Pfarrer von seinem Kinn ab und Schlug ihn. „LÜG NICHT!“, schrie Petrarca, erfüllt von besinnungsloser Wut. „Der Dämon hat nicht auf den Exorzismus reagiert! Er ignorierte die Befehle der heiligen Schrift und kam und ging nach seinem eigenen Willen! Das ist eigentlich unmöglich, es sei denn er wurde gewarnt!“ Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich bis kaum noch Menschlichkeit in ihnen zu erkennen war. In einem Tonfall so kalt wie seine Augen fuhr er fort: „Hast du nur eine entfernte Ahnung, was es bedeutet, mit einem Dämon zu sprechen?“, mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter, „Ist dir klar, welche Blasphemie, welches Verbrechen in…!“ „Herr Pfarrer, bitte!“, unterbrach Oberin Manzig flehentlich und doch um Haltung bemüht. „Ich bin sicher das lag nicht in seiner Absicht! Er ist trotz allem noch ein Kind und hat nie gelernt, mit diesem Fluch umzugehen! Wir werden tun was wir können um Sie zu unterstützen, aber bitte…. Bitte…!“, sie stellte sich neben Maksim, der sogleich den Saum ihrer Robe ergriff, „lassen Sie ihn nicht mehr leiden, als es für die Läuterung bedarf!“ Von den unerwarteten Widerworten aus der Fassung gebracht, hüllte sich der Geistliche für lange Sekunden in Schweigen. Dann atmete er aus und verfiel zurück in seinen Ausdruck stoischer Gelassenheit: „Ja. Sie haben Recht, verzeihen Sie, Oberin. Dennoch werden wir die Zeremonie wiederholen, so lange der Erfolg ausbleibt. Kann ich mit Ihrer Loyalität rechnen?“, die Schwestern nickten zustimmend, und auch die Oberin bejahte. „Gut!“, kommentierte Petrarca, drehte sich um und verließ die von Kerzenschein durchflutete Krypta in aufrechtem Gang. „Jakobine, sei so gut und kehre ins Mutterhaus zurück. Wir sollten unsere allgemeinen Pflichten den anderen Kin…. Den Kindern gegenüber nicht vergessen“, delegierte Manzig. Schwester Jakobine gehorchte mit einem schlichten „Jawohl, Oberin!“, ohne den Versuch ihr spöttisches Grinsen vor den Lichtkegeln zu verstecken. „Tatjana!“, wandte sich die Oberin an die jüngere Nonne, „geh auf die Krankenstation und sorge dafür, dass ein Verbandskasten und ein Mittel gegen Narbenbildung vorbereitet wird!“, auch diesem Befehl wurde Folge geleistet. Alleine in der Krypta zuckte Maksim aus Angst vor neuem Schmerz zusammen, als die Oberin ihn auf die Arme nahm. Bedächtig trug sie ihn zurück an die Oberfläche, wo das ganz allmählich sinkende Nachmittagslicht über ferne Landschaften fegte. „Vergiss nie…!“, flüsterte sie, während sie die Treppe erklomm, „Gott prüft die er liebt… und wir Menschen müssen uns dieser Prüfung stellen! Du tust das für Gott und für die Menschen! Für die, denen die Diener Satans schaden wollen!“ „Ich will heim!“, klagte Maksim mit schwächlicher Stimme. „Bitte, ich will heim!“, „Und das darfst du auch!“, entgegnete die Oberin. „Kein Wesen, das Luzifer verschworen ist, kann sich auf ewig dem Licht unseres Herrn entziehen! Wir werden die Dämonen austreiben! Und dann darfst du nach Hause und bist für immer von ihnen befreit!“ Sie drückte Maksim etwas fester an sich, darauf besonnen, seinen zerfurchten Rücken nicht zu berühren. Als er zu ihr aufblickte, sah er ein mattes Glitzern, das an den Wangen der Oberin hinabglitt wie fallende Sterne. Erst auf den zweiten Blick realisierte er, dass sie weinte. „Und sobald die Dämonen ausgetrieben sind, sagen wir deinen Eltern Bescheid und sie kommen dich abholen.“, als Maksim das hörte, presste er sein Gesicht an die Brust der Oberschwester, nur beherrscht von der verzweifelten Hoffnung, die sie immer wieder in ihm aufkeimen ließ. Ja! Seine Eltern würden kommen! Das mussten sie einfach! Sie konnten ihn unmöglich an einem Ort wie diesem lassen! Sie würden kommen! Sie würden kommen...! ---- Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Lang